Hello
by ninariddletales
Summary: After Voldemort is destoryed, Harry Potter is not living the life of a hero. Draco and Snape are the only ones who care. Snape asks Harry a question! Updated!
1. I'm Not Broken

I'm Not Broken  
  
By: ninariddletales  
  
It's ended, the battle I've been fighting all my life is over.   
  
No one can understand me anymore or for that matter even wants to. I was their hero for one second till they found how I ended it...Now I'm someone to fear I bet they all think I'll be the next dark lord. In their dreams... People don't even bother to talk to me anymore but I don't care.   
  
Snape seems worried (HA!), as does Malfoy, whenever I pass them or go to class. I don't want pity...especially theirs, they think I'm lost, damages, broken maybe he's right. I find myself paler, thinner, qudditch is no longer a joy but another way to remind me I'm different, an outcast. I think the only reason they keep me is so they can win.  
  
Sometimes I think I'm mute for I've talked to no one since the final battle except Hediweg, and even to her it's a whisper that no human ears could pick up.   
  
I know what they say behind my back about the dark lord driving me crazy and that people like me should be locked anyway forever. May be their right but deep down inside I don't think I am. I'm just different than I was before. I can never go back after all that's happened.   
  
Ron and Hermione spent all their time together; I avoid them as much as possible. I can't steal their happiness...I wish I were happy...than again I want to be alone. My feelings of hatred is what brought Voldemort down, I don't need to be near people, if I get mad or even have feelings they might get hurt. But if I hate myself, I'll be the only one hurt. That wouldn't be so bad. Right.  
  
Professor Snape is staring at me again. I try my hardest to continue working but I feel his thoughts. He's wondering what happened to cause me to break....  
  
"Class dismissed, Potter, I'd like a word with you."  
  
I see the shock on peoples faces, they probably forgotten I exist. I already know what he's going to ask but I'm not sure how I'll answer.  
  
"Potter-"  
  
Before his thoughts are finish I answer in a whisper my first words since that day, "I'm not broken...."  
  
Note: This was just something I wrote at camp. If you've been wondering where I been it because I'm at this all day school dance team camp thing. I wrote it as a One-shot but if you want me to continue I'll go on! I explain things! YEAH! 


	2. I am Broken

Hello By: ninariddletales 

He is more than surprised by my answer and is silent for a moment.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Can't you see that your nothing but an empty shell trying to live but yet your dead. He has killed everything about you. He lost, you won why can't you accept it!Why are you pushing everyone away?"

I want to reply so badly but I know I cannot without becoming angry. Emotion has proven to be dangerous so I try not have any. I wish I could tell him what Voldemort did to me and what I did to him. If he knew I think he would reject me like everyone else.

As he grabs my wrist and pulls me closer, I'm reminded he is not like them. They could never understand all the heartbreak I've felt but he could. He pulls me into a warm embrace, something I haven't felt in years. I can feel his chest moving against me and all the reason I am the way I am come flooding back. The memories of that evil man touching me and his laugh as his followers held me down and waited their turn. Like a wild animal I break away from his arms.

I'm panting heavily and tears are in my eyes but refuse to fall. He looks so confused and helpless. I do the only thing that is left and run away. That is something I could always do right, run from my problems and escape myself. I run into the common room and collapse on the ground letting tearless sobs rack my body.

A few people notice I've entered but none acknowledge me, I'm used to it but that doesn't mean it feels good. They don't comfort me or say anything. They can't even insult me. He was right I'm nothing but an empty shell. Voldemort has ruined everything I've ever loved, as much as I don't want to believe it.

_I am broken._


End file.
